


Worth The Wait

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: A chance encounter between two eligible singletons. Modern day setting.  Alpha dick.  Don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Alpha's Luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 99
Kudos: 174





	1. Strangers Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of A/B/O fan fic. I couldn't find any Alpha Anne Lister stories... So hopefully I've scratched that itch!  
> I'm not a writer, this is my first attempt. Rating will probably need to be changed, as this gets a tad steamy. Work of fiction, just for kicks. No offence intended to the memory of these two fabulous women. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Strangers Collide

Ah yes. The eminent neurosurgeon. You wouldn’t think it to look at her. She lives up at Shibden Hall, you know? In her 40’s, and no romantic involvements to speak of. There’s something decidedly off with that one. Not your typical thrill-seeking Alpha.

Charlotte continued with her monologue, as Ann stared off in the direction of this curious being in front of her, currently sat in the corner of the café, nursing an espresso, and typing furiously on her laptop keyboard.

Comes in here most afternoons. Takes root over there with her coffee, and barely ever looks up. Lister. Anne Lister. Yes, that’s it. They’re all a bit odd, the Listers. From what I hear, her Aunt was an Alpha too. Another one that had never been mated, apparently, But the sister, Beta, I believe. Nobody really knows. Had a few eligible bachelors sniffing around her in the past, but from the sounds of things, the possessive elder sister soon scares them off.

Ann gave the impression that she was barely listening to Charlotte’s one-woman tirade. Secretly though, she found herself hanging on every word, lapping at every morsel of information she could glean about this curious woman in front of her. 

Her shoulder-length chestnut hair hung down past her face, sleek and with a gentle wave to it. Her sharp, chiselled features and thin lips offset by her tanned complexion. She looked in great shape, slender long legs in black tailored trousers. And the brogues! Ann watched as deft, slender fingers moved at pace, effortlessly across the keyboard. Her crisp white shirt, unbuttoned a way, just enough to reveal a gold chain with ruby pendant.

This latest fixation was not lost on Charlotte. She laughed heartily and gave Ann a playful shove. Don’t go getting yourself involved with that one Ann, she doesn’t do human interaction. Comes in here, grunts her coffee order, then takes root over there and hogs the wifi. She’d be no improvement on that last dolt you dated. And trust me, from what I’ve heard, you’re well shot of that bastard. He’s only gone and impregnated that girl from the hairdressers!

Ann rolled her eyes and sighed. Yes, she’d had a narrow escape. He’d been a total control freak, she’d found herself cut off from all her friends, and alienated from most of her family because of him. It seemed everyone but Ann could see what an odious rat he was. Charlotte frequently made a point of telling her what a loser he was. But she loved him. She had loved him. He squandered that love. He broke her heart. She’d since resigned herself to a single life. Her heart ached at the realisation of lost opportunity though – the biological clock was ticking for Ann, and she desperately wanted a child to mother, and an attentive partner to share her life with.

Your shift tomorrow. If she comes in, you’ll see what I mean. Total misery guts! I doubt she’s ever had a moment’s happiness in her life! And with that, Charlotte picked up the cash bag and flounced out to the bank. Ann considered these words, as she quietly wiped around the coffee machine, all the while glancing over at the intriguing figure still working diligently away on that laptop. Ann heard the jingle of the door’s bell, and a merry bunch of students barged towards the counter, evidently in high spirits and full of chatter.

Some time later, after the flurry of orders and spirited cross-conversations, Ann noticed the corner of the café was now empty. Her muse must have quietly slipped out unnoticed, under the cover of the raucous group. Ann’s heart sank. She checked herself. Stupid girl! Don’t get invested in that one, she sounds like more trouble than Thomas.

Ann went about the rest of her afternoon, busying herself with the café chores. Her encounter with the dark stranger was soon forgotten, as she and Charlotte worked hard to tidy up and close the shop. Later that evening, propped up on the sofa and nursing a large glass of red, the memory of Anne Lister came back to her, and she tentatively Googled her name.

The image on her tablet stared starkly back at her. Anne Lister. A recent news article impressively sung her praises in the world of neurosurgery – it turned out she was much revered and respected for her surgical skills. A self-confessed workaholic, with a penchant for groundbreaking new procedures which had saved numerous lives. A long and successful career, which latterly seemed focussed on the more academic and tutoring side of things. A quick Wiki search confirmed that she was indeed Mistress of Shibden Hall, a self-confessed singleton, but nevertheless rated one of the most eligible Alphas in the county.

All of that aside, Ann was transfixed by the deep, chocolate coloured eyes staring back at her. She felt herself being drawn in; a moth to a flame. Lister was singularly striking, a curious beauty in a world of Alphas. The image stayed with her, as she settled down to sleep that evening. Her mind took her a million different places, every twist and turn brought her back to staring deep in to those big dark eyes. 

She awoke with a jolt. Light streamed through the thin curtains. Morning had broken. Her alarm had another hour to go before it sounded. But there was no chance of any more sleep. Ann was hot, feverish, unsettled. Rising, she slowly made her way to the bathroom & flicked on the light. Looking in the mirror, she took in the sight of her flushed cheeks. Memories of her vivid dream returned to her. She smiled gently, as her mind recalled the beach, her dark haired lover, those long dextrous fingers…

Snapping herself out of the daydream, Ann quickly went about her business & readied herself for the day ahead. She’d be flying solo today, Charlotte and Amy, her Wife, were scheduled for their first scan. They’d been childless and desperate to conceive for all of their 6 year marriage. Finally, they’d managed to hit the jackpot, and Ann had been delighted at the suggestion of being Godparent to the resulting child, whilst trying desperately to hide her own disappointment at her failed past. Her composed exterior had cracked at that point, betrayed by a telltale tear. Charlotte and Amy had both wrapped her in hugs, and promised that she’d always be a part of their family, no matter what. Despite all of this, her heart felt empty and sore.

The general hubbub of the coffee shop soon prevailed. A popular spot with tutors and students alike, the shop enjoyed a corner spot just outside the university hospital grounds. In fact, Ann was kept so busy, she’d completely forgotten about the mysterious Anne Lister until later that afternoon. Ann was busying herself re-stocking the croissants, when the door bell jingled and her next customer stood at the counter. Looking up, Ann’s eyes locked with the darkest, deepest brown eyes she’d ever seen. My God! Anne Lister’s online picture belied her natural beauty and appeal. Ann felt her face start to flush, as the polite lilt of Anne Lister’s silky voice reached her ears. 

Espresso please!


	2. A Misunderstanding

Her hand shook, as she carried the coffee over to her mysterious customer. How could one person unhinge her quite so much? And curiously, for someone purported to be such a big Alpha catch around these parts, she exuded no Alpha pheromones. At all. Their eyes met again, as Ann set the cup & saucer down. Polite thanks, followed by the biggest smile Ann thought she’d ever seen! Ann stumbled backwards slightly, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of feelings for this complete stranger.

Before she knew what was happening, Anne Lister had jumped up from her seat, and neatly caught her around the waist. As Ann’s world descended in to darkness, the rest was a blank.

Slowly, light returned to her vision. She became aware of her surroundings, and realised she’d been placed on one of the leather sofas, her muse anxiously hovering above her, looking suitably concerned.

You passed out for a while there. Do you feel okay now? Have you had anything to eat today? The sultry low tones met her ears, and her head spun again. Realising her vulnerability, she quickly made to sit up, but promptly regretted it. Whoah! Not so fast. You’ve had a dizzy turn. Probably sugar levels.

Suddenly, Ann had a brief flashback. Cradled in this handsome Alpha’s arms, held tightly and carried gently to the sofa. A waft of pheromones reached her nostrils, a heady mix of dark oak and a musky scent that seemed to ignite her senses. Her head started to swim again, and moments of her dream rushed back to her memory. Ann panicked. Her face and neck flushed, her eyes widened, and her muscles tensed.

ANN!

The shout of her name made them both look round. Instantly, the air around them was charged with a strong metallic scent. Amy rushed forward, incensed by the scene in front of her – a predatory Alpha towering over a terrified Omega.

GET AWAY FROM HER!

Amy’s shout was immediately followed up by a deft right hook. She hadn’t waited for any explanation or reaction from Anne Lister. Ann shrieked, and looked on in horror, as Anne Lister stumbled to the floor, holding her mouth. Blood pumped through her fingers and down the sleeves of that crisp, white shirt.

Charlotte immediately appeared behind Amy, frantic to stop the scene descending in to any further chaos. The last thing this café needed was a full-blown punch-up! She knew Amy was fiercely protective of her Omega, especially her pregnant Omega. So she quickly put herself between Amy and Anne Lister. 

Stop this! Stop it now! Ann, what happened?

Ann quickly garbled out that she’d taken a dizzy turn. Anne Lister had helped her. All the time, Ann’s eyes were fixed on the figure in front of her, now frantically packing her laptop and papers in to her brown leather holdall. Blood continued to drip, by now staining the front of Anne Lister’s white shirt. She quickly slid in to her jacket, picked up her bag and made a bolt towards the door.

Ann reached her hand out to her as she passed, but found herself snatching at thin air. Anne Lister didn’t hang about. She’d gotten the message loud and clear, and hastily made her exit. She was gone.

As the tears ran down Ann’s face, Charlotte slid on to the sofa beside her, and wrapped her arm around her small frame. Ann was shaking. She explained what had happened. The perils of being so slight, and forgetting to eat properly. She’d woken up in such a heated state, her mind had immediately started to focus on the busy day ahead, and she must have forgotten to have her breakfast.

As the realisation of the situation dawned, Amy started to regret her impetuous actions. Shit! She’d seen the terror in Ann’s eyes, as the Alpha stranger had hovered over her. She’d assumed the worst. She’d reacted to the scent of a competing Alpha, and immediately sprung in to attack mode. Amy paced back and forth, rubbing her fist and cursing under her breath at her instinctive reaction.

Do you think she’ll press charges? Fuck, Charlotte! I assaulted her! This is the last thing we all need. Just when we were starting to find happiness. I’ve gone and screwed everything up! Charlotte reached over to placate her mate. So much for Omega baby brain! Who knew Alphas could get so possessive and territorial? She had a feeling this pregnancy was rapidly becoming an emotional voyage of discovery for them both!

Ann was beside herself! She sobbed in Charlotte’s arms. Slowly, as Charlotte soothed her, and after Amy had brought her some juice and a pastry, Ann started to feel more in control. She repeatedly apologised for causing so much trouble. The girls had decided to drop in on their way home to show Ann the new scan picture they’d been given. Yet all of this had been forgotten with the misunderstanding that followed. Charlotte and Ann cooed over the grainy black & white picture, Ann growing broodier by the minute. 

Amy sidled over to Ann. She apologised for jumping in so quickly. She wasn’t given to violent outbursts, and had both surprised and disappointed herself in the process. But Ann was family, and she would walk on hot coals to protect her Wife’s cousin. She apologised repeatedly. Ann suggested though that it wasn’t her who should be hearing the apology. Somewhere out there was an innocent Alpha with a split lip and a very bruised ego! Perhaps the apology should be directed to her? 

Amy considered her options. Strange that the Alpha hadn’t fought back. From the outset, Amy had detected Alpha pheromones in the room. And she’d seen the terror in Ann’s eyes. Two and two had made 5, unfortunately. Ann told her how shocked she’d been to find herself on the sofa, and the sudden realisation that she’d been wrapped in this stranger’s arms (she omitted her suspicions that she may even have snuggled in to that stranger’s neck in the process).

Amy went off to find the cleaning gear, since the remnants of the altercation were spattered liberally across the café’s wooden flooring. She certainly didn’t want her Wife cleaning up the mess that SHE had caused. Damn!

Charlotte noticed it first. Ann, are you okay? You’re feverish. Is it your heat? 

Dammit! Ann’s heat wasn’t due for another two weeks. But that might explain the raunchy night time dream, the sudden dizzy spell and her inexplicable attraction to this handsome stranger. Had her biology engineered this crazy situation? Had Anne Lister been hurt because of her own stupidity?

Amy returned at this point with bucket and mop, and helpfully pointed out that the Omega pheromones in the air WERE fairly potent. And growing stronger by the minute. Damn! She also suggested that perhaps that might be why, when she’d walked in on them both, she’d immediately noticed a predatory Alpha with a ‘pistol in her pocket’…

Ann’s face flushed red! She wasn’t a prude, by any means. But to hear this from Amy, and the realisation that perhaps she’d been the one who inadvertently caused this reaction in a complete stranger was just too much! She shook. Charlotte scooted closer, and wrapped her in a hug. Time to take you home, young Lady. You need your suppressants, a hot bath and an early night.

Anne Lister looked in the mirror. Her devilishly handsome features marred by a nasty split lower lip. She hadn’t even seen the punch coming! Her mind had been elsewhere, high on the pheromones of the most beautiful Omega she’d ever laid eyes on.


	3. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far, very appreciated.

Anne Lister looked in the mirror. Her devilishly handsome features marred by a nasty split lower lip. She hadn’t even seen the punch coming! Her mind had been elsewhere, high on the pheromones of the most beautiful Omega she’d ever laid eyes on. 

Unusual, since Anne Lister wasn’t given to emotional or romantic inclinations. 

Her usually rational and highly organised mind had been sent in to total chaos. How had one girl managed to unhinge her so thoroughly? She’d never experienced any reaction like the one in the coffee shop. It completely blindsided her.

In truth, she’d been hopelessly hooked from the moment that she looked up from her laptop and in to those beautiful blue eyes. Framed by the gentle tendrils of long flowing blonde hair. Not to mention the subtle waft of Omega pheromones in the air. Instant attraction! So, when the object of her attentions had wobbled and then started to pass out, what was she supposed to do? As she’d jumped up and pulled the young lady into a hold, the sweet vanilla musk of this beautiful Omega had overwhelmed her senses. 

That, combined with the said young lady instinctively wrapping her arms around her neck, as she bridal carried her to the nearby sofa, and gently set her down. Anne Lister bent her head forward, and gently inhaled the heady scent at the nape of the young lady’s neck, noticing in the process the absence of any mating bite.

Fuck! 

What had happened next was all a blur to Anne Lister. All she knew was that she’d grabbed her belongings and raced out, dripping blood. All the while desperately trying to conceal the biggest tent in her pants! Oh, the embarrassment! Had anyone noticed? She suspected that the attacking Alpha knew exactly what was going on, specifically the primal thoughts going through her own mind at that point. The same primal thoughts that she had worked so hard to repress and deny to herself all these years.

What was she? Hardly a pubescent teenager – she was 41, for God’s sake. Far too old to be looking for love, or hooking up with fresh faced young Omegas. And certainly way past the stage of uncontrolled and impulsive bodily reactions, surely? But here it was. The wood that refused to simply retreat quietly! Defiantly proud, and completely unlike so many times before, when she’d just willed her mind to focus elsewhere and blot out her biological needs. This time, it just would not ebb.

She’d driven home in a tear-hazed blur, senses in tatters and her usual unwavering demeanour thoroughly ruined. Not to mention her shirt. And her suit jacket. She’d arrived home, to the shriek of her younger sister at the sight of the blood. She quickly made her excuses and shot upstairs at breakneck speed, hoping that her leather holdall would adequately cover the true source of her mortifying embarrassment.

Anne? ANNE! Can I come in? I’m coming in!

The bedroom door swung open. Marian stood in the doorway, holding a bowl of hot water and some cotton wool balls. In the crook of her arm, she also had a bottle of surgical disinfectant. She took one look at the figure slumped in the chair in front of her, sobbing softly. She rushed over, and set the bowl down. Tilting Anne’s head up with her hand under her chin, she asked what had happened.

Anne poured her heart out to her younger sister. They were very close, having lost both parents at a very early age. Anne had effectively brought them both up. They had both resigned themselves to loveless existences fairly early on in life. For Marian, this realisation dawned after a few failed attempts with pushy Alphas, who’d assumed she was a soft Omega or Beta, but evidently couldn’t cope with the stark and quick realisation that she was actually an Alpha herself, albeit a very timid one. 

For Anne, the realisation that her life would be a solitary one came after the death of her University girlfriend in a tragic car accident 22 years previously. Theirs had been a very short dalliance, the beauty of their young love had been snuffed out literally before it had ever actually begun. Anne had been so sure that Mariana would be her Wife, and that they’d end up growing old together, surrounded by children and grand-children. In truth, Anne had never come to terms with the loss; it seemed easier to just switch off from that side of her life entirely. And this was how she’d lived her life ever since.

Marian was sympathetic to the situation. As she gently blotted the caked blood from her older sister’s lip, she released soothing pheromones in to the air around them both, in an effort to calm her sibling. Slowly, the sobbing subsided. Anne explained that she’d evidently stumbled between an Alpha and her mate, hence the violent reaction. She would be sure to avoid any similar situations in the future.

Anne, you can’t live your life in the past forever. At some point you really should consider taking a mate. It would do you good. I hate to see you so alone and so miserable. I keep telling you that there’s more to life than that bloody job you give so much of yourself to! God knows, if I could find a man who would love me for just being myself, then I certainly wouldn’t still be hanging about here!

This was a conversation the sisters both had numerous times before. So the words were no surprise. Still. Given the current situation, the words tore deep in to Anne’s consciousness. Try as she might, she just could not shake the image of that beautiful young Omega with those deep blue eyes, so delicate and vulnerable in her arms. Anne was taken by surprise at how quickly her base instincts had kicked in, the Omega’s scent had overwhelmed her.

Marian stood up to leave the room. 

You might want to put that shirt in a basin overnight to soak. And for God’s sake Anne, go and have a shower, be kind to yourself, and put yourself out of THAT misery! She waved her hand broadly in the direction of Anne’s lower sections, raised her eyebrows and swiftly exited the room.


	4. Apologies

The crunch of tyres on gravel made Anne’s ears prick up. The Listers seldom received visitors at the hall. These days, only delivery drivers and the odd farm hand or labourer dared venture anywhere near the place. A swift rap at the door sent Marian racing to see who could possibly be calling on them unannounced.

Hi. Hello. Em. Is your sister in, by any chance? 

I’ve come to apologise. Is she okay? I really didn’t mean to hit her.

Marian shrieked at this intruder. My sister came home in quite a state! Just who the hell do you think you are, going around hitting innocent parties? Oh yes, she’s told me everything. She was only trying to help. How was she to know that the girl was your mate? You’ve left her face in quite a mess!

The air in the hallway bristled with metallic overtones, the tension palpable. Marian’s earlier soothing pheromones for her sister’s benefit were quickly replaced with brash, confrontational notes, as she sized up her opponent and prepared herself to fight it out. Just then, behind her, footsteps approached. Anne came in to view.

Amy took a step backwards. Oh shit! Anne Lister’s swollen lip was clearly cut fairly deeply, and the dark blue bruising was already starting to come out. She still wore the shirt, liberally streaked with her blood. This wasn’t Amy’s finest moment, and she steeled herself, ready to repeat her apology again.

I am so very sorry! I didn’t mean to fly off the handle at you. Its just that Ann..

Excuse me? I don’t even know you. I tried to help, and you hit me! So don’t just turn up at my door and pretend that you know me in any way!

What? Oh no, I mean Ann. Ann Walker. The young lady from the coffee shop. That’s her name. She’s my Wife’s cousin. My Wife owns the shop, Ann works there from time to time, Anyway, I came to apologise profusely. I absolutely hate myself for my impulsive actions, believe me this is totally out of character. I’m not usually a violent person at all. My Wife is newly pregnant, and I guess I’m finding these raging Alpha hormones a bit harder to take than I realised.

Please don’t press charges! We’re both very fond of Ann, she’s been through so much lately, and we are perhaps a tad over protective of her.

Anne listened intently, She hadn’t known the young lady’s name. She’d heard the part about Ann not being this pushy Alpha’s mate, and everything else Amy said after those words largely just drifted off and over Anne’s head. Snapping back to reality, and making use of the pause in the conversation, Anne took the opportunity to ask how the young lady was feeling now.

Amy relayed the news that Ann was fine, although it seemed the dizzy spell had probably been caused by a lack of sleep and food. Amy apologised profusely once more, and held out a wrapped bottle. Anne tentatively took it, thanking Amy quietly and politely. Amy said that Charlotte, the café owner, had promised Anne a free espresso on her next visit, and pleaded with her not to be put off returning to the coffee house. Anne thanked her again, and walked back inside.

As Amy made her way back to her car, Marian walked out with her. 

My sister doesn’t say very much, she’s a quiet thinker. She generally keeps herself to herself, outside of her work. So when she came home covered in blood and said she’d been in a fight, I knew there had to be more to it. Anne wouldn’t go looking for a fight. And she certainly wouldn’t challenge anyone for their mate. She’s had more than enough heartbreak on that score to last her a lifetime.

Amy appreciated Marian’s candour. She politely explained that Ann was a very single and very eligible young Omega, and she’d had a dreadful experience at the hands of her last love. Hence Amy and Charlotte were very protective of her. Plus, today’s fainting spell hadn’t been helped by the sudden and unexpected onset of Ann’s heat. Consequently, she wouldn’t be working any shifts for the next 2 or 3 days.

After Amy left, Marian went upstairs to find her sister. She was sitting at the desk in her bedroom, furiously scribbling away in her diary. This was her emotional outlet, had been for years. She stopped writing as Marian approached. 

So, she’s an eligible young Omega with a broken heart and decent friends. She’s also just gone in to an early heat, so don’t be disappointed if you don’t see her in the café for the next few days. And her heat probably explains your reaction.

Anne took stock. Yes, that would likely explain a lot. Still, the confrontation and then discussion with Amy had certainly dampened Anne’s ardour, so that was one less thing to be concerned with! Marian left Anne to her diary.

Ann Walker lay in bed, sleep was the last thing on her mind. Her thoughts kept racing back to those dark brown eyes, those strong muscular arms, and that heady Alpha musk. As her heat took hold, Ann knew she was in for a very long and frustrating few days.


	5. Espresso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so we're told...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and feedback to date, very appreciated. This is the last chapter before I consider changing the rating.. Things do get a tad steamy after this, and frankly I've been both surprised and appalled in equal measures at all the filthy places my mind has gone in the process of creating this little fan fic! Who knew posting smut for strangers to read would be so nerve-wracking? Your kind feedback is encouraging.

Anne Lister didn’t come in for her espresso hit the next day. Or the day after. Or the day after that. Charlotte had promised Ann that she’d let her know as and when the mysterious Ms. Lister put in another appearance. But nothing so far. It seemed she’d just up and vanished in the wind.

Ann had spent a very uncomfortable and frustrating last 3 days. Her unsuppressed heat had hit her hard. No amount of masturbation nor Alpha scented dildo seemed to do the trick. Her body had cried out with its instincts to be mated, knotted and bred. She knew her biological clock wouldn’t tick forever, she was 29 and desperate to settle in to domestic blissdom. Not to mention the cravings for the hot, sweaty sex that would likely accompany said blissdom! 

Thomas had been a very selfish lover, only interested in his own gratification, and barely touching on her needs at all. Yes, she’d had a few casual affairs before him, which mostly comprised of hard, quick fucking sessions; loveless and forgettable in the main part. She had hoped that Thomas would be the man for her, alas his initial attempts to woo her seemed to be the sum total of his romantic abilities. Once the novelty had worn off, he’d helped himself to her body whenever the notion took him, and on a few instances when Ann really hadn’t wanted him to. He’d easily overpowered her slight, fragile frame.

Charlotte had gone absolutely nuts at this revelation, Ann immediately regretted saying anything to her. But the bruises on her wrists hadn’t gone unnoticed. In trying to explain them, she’d inadvertently exposed the horrific reality of her loveless situation. Charlotte and Amy had subsequently insisted that Ann come stay with them for a few months. Ann didn’t need to know the details of Amy’s visit to Thomas, and the subsequent threats that had been made to shop him if he didn’t stay the fuck away from Ann in the future. He’d slunk off with his tail between his legs, out of her life. Word on the street was that he’d been seen out with a handful of other girls since. 

Charlotte knew the dramatic failure of the relationship had broken Ann’s heart, and she really feared for the girl’s sanity for a while. Hers was a slow recovery. It had taken almost 18 months to get Ann back to the bubbly and vivacious personality she had been before all of this. 

Two weeks later, Anne Lister stepped back in to the coffee shop. Charlotte was deep in conversation with Ann behind the counter, Ann with her back to the door as she refilled the coffee bean grinder. As the door’s bell jangled, Charlotte locked eyes with Anne Lister and quietly told Ann she needed to serve the next customer.

Ann looked round, and immediately flushed scarlet. Anne Lister cleared her throat nervously.

Hi. I’m glad to see you looking so well. I hope you’re feeling much better now?

Yes thanks. I’m so sorry I was such a bother.

Oh, don’t mention it. No bother at all.

And I’m sorry about your lip. That should never have happened.

No need to apologise. Your friend came up to the hall to make her peace. It’s all in the past now.

Espresso? This one’s on the house. I’ll bring it right over for you. Please, take a seat.

Ann’s hands shook as she prepared the hot drink. Charlotte smiled broadly. 

Well, she’s certainly very handsome, I can see the appeal. And she’s in great shape. Tall too. Amy says she’s single now..

Ann raised her eyebrows, and thumped Charlotte on the arm. She was already replaying that last conversation over and over in her mind. Who knew that she would hang on Anne Lister’s every word quite so keenly? There was no denying the instant attraction she felt towards her.

Why don’t you make yourself a latte, and take your break now? Who knows, the singleton in the corner might appreciate some company?

Ann delivered the espresso to the table, desperately trying to stop her hands from shaking. The fact that this Alpha had avoided the coffee shop (and her) for the last two weeks was not lost on Ann. Was she even interested? Perhaps she was just making polite conversation?

She needn’t have worried about any of that. For as soon as she came in to Anne Lister’s line of sight, the thousand watt smile that lit up Anne Lister’s face spoke volumes. Anne thanked her for the espresso.

I’m glad to see that you’re doing so well now. You had me worried for a bit.

Oh? I wondered if I’d scared you off, since you’ve not been in lately.

No. I had to take a few days off – couldn’t really go to work with a split lip and the bruising, wouldn’t have been appropriate. And then I had the annual medical conference in Edinburgh to attend, so that’s kept me out of circulation.

Ann caught herself staring at Anne Lister’s lips. Although there was no sign of bruising, there was still a small scar. Dark brown eyes met hers, and Ann realised she’d been caught staring.

Won’t you sit down for a moment?

Won’t I be disturbing you from your work?

Absolutely not. I had hoped I might get the opportunity to speak with you. 

Charlotte smiled inwardly. She’d delivered a latte and another espresso to their table 15 minutes ago, and still the two Ann(e)s were deep in conversation. The banter seemed light and easy, Anne Lister’s arm draped across the back of the sofa, her broad smile and white teeth flashing frequently as the sound of her laughter blended in with the hubbub of the busy café. And Ann looked radiant. Her nerves were gone, she evidently liked this woman a lot.

Would you like to come out for dinner with me?

Yes, I’d love to.

Great! How about tomorrow at 7pm? Would that be okay?

You’re on!


	6. Dating for Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! Wonder what's for dessert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change. This next chapter is filthy!  
> If you've come this far, you know by now that our Ms. Lister has a dick.  
> This chapter is dedicated to all those lovely WLW - no straps required with this one!
> 
> (Posts smut) (Runs away)

Anne Lister sat nervously picking at her napkin. Quite how she’d managed to pluck up the courage to get this far was beyond her. She hadn’t dated for over 20 years, she’d promised her heart that she would avoid any future entanglement. And yet here she was, sat in a swanky Italian restaurant in town, giddy as a schoolkid and waiting for the effervescent blonde of her dreams to arrive. 

Marian had clucked around her all afternoon, helping her to pick out her sharpest suit and a vibrant red tie to go with her crisp button-down shirt. She could sense just how nervous her older sister was with all of this, and desperately wanted things to go well for her. Marian could remember the days when Anne was happy and carefree, loved-up with Mariana. All of that had changed with the tragic events all those years ago, and she feared that a part of her sister had also died in that fateful crash.

Any worries Anne had of being stood up quickly evaporated at the sight of the radiant beauty in front of her. Ann looked fabulous. Her blonde hair was swept up in to a loose bun, with soft tendrils hanging down her face. Her light make up served to make her blue eyes more prominent, and she looked more mature than her usual freckled fresh-faced complexion Anne had witnessed in the coffee shop. Ann had worn a fitted red dress, delicately plunging at the neckline to reveal her pale freckled skin, fitted at the waist, and the skirt stopping just above her knees. Her slender legs and red stilettos made her seem taller than before. Anne stood up to greet her, and realised she was now only slightly shorter than Anne’s 5’9” frame.

They didn’t kiss. But they did exchange pleasantries. The conversation came easily, and they very quickly realised they shared a common interest in wines, so enjoyed selecting from the wine list together. In fact, the whole meal went very well, both enjoyed the dishes they had ordered. When neither could decide on dessert, the waiter had helpfully suggested sharing one between them. And so it was that they found themselves sharing THE biggest slice of Tiramisu, two spoons and one plate. That, plus the wine, had helped relax the usually guarded Anne Lister sufficiently. She didn’t want the night to end. 

Anne reached across and placed her hand on top of Ann’s. Their eyes met. Was this really happening? Ann’s face flushed, probably a combination of the wine and the situation. She’d been completely enthralled by the woman in front of her all night. So when Anne reached over to take her hand, she hadn’t resisted. She leaned towards Anne, and instinctively their lips met.

Wow! I wasn’t expecting that. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I haven’t dated in over 20 years Ann, I’m sorry.

No need to be sorry. I don’t want you to stop. Please. Kiss me again.

They’d paid the bill and rushed out. In a flit of fancy, Ann had invited Anne back to hers. She only lived 5 minutes away. Anne had kissed her tenderly outside the restaurant before she entwined their fingers together, she just couldn’t stop herself. She’d been resisting the urge to reach across and tuck the blonde tendrils of hair behind Ann’s ear all evening. Gently, she did this, then touched her cheek. Driven by impulse, Ann pulled Anne in to a searing kiss, running her hands up and through Anne’s chestnut mane. Anne groaned as Ann’s tongue found its way past her lips and in to her mouth. 

They’d arrived at Ann’s apartment in quite a heated state. Any thoughts of coffee were forgotten, as Anne carried Ann to the sofa and gently laid her down. Before long, they were making out on the sofa, hips grinding together as Anne hovered above Ann, resting on her forearms in an effort to try not to crush her. Ann could feel the Alpha’s hard shaft pressing against her, the air thick with those dark oaky musky pheromones. Her clit pulsed at the prospect of what would come next, she had no doubt her panties were absolutely ruined already.

Take me to bed, Alpha.

Anne let out a groan, and rolled off the sofa. She deftly swept Ann into her arms and carried her down the hallway, kissing her on the lips as she went. The woman was intoxicating. Every fibre in Anne’s body cried out for this. And yet, when they reached the bedroom, Anne stilled.

What’s wrong?

I think I need to tell you some things, before we get carried away.

Really? Can we not just fuck each other senseless, then you can talk all you like after?

Shit! I’ve not done this for so long..

Well, I’m sure you’ll remember what to do once you get going!

That’s just it…

Anne sat down abruptly on the edge of the bed, head bowed. Ann could tell there was something holding the Alpha back. Strange though, as most Alphas by this stage would not be stopped by anything, in Ann’s past experience. Evidently, she’d worked up quite an impressive hard on, and so it seemed incomprehensible that she now wanted to stop and just chat.

Anne quietly explained that she’d suffered some scars on her body, that she was very self conscious about. She’d never shown them to anyone. She’d understand if Ann was horrified, or put off when she saw them. Ann reassured her that nothing could possibly put her off, she liked everything she saw in front of her so far.

Ann reached up to undo Anne’s tie. She slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. As she did so, a raised weal long since healed came in to view. It ran from the base of Anne’s throat down to her sternum, and slightly round her back. Ann gently traced her fingers over it, then moved to gently cup one of Anne’s pert breasts in her hand. Anne groaned at the sensation of her nipple being rolled between Ann’s thumb and index finger.

You are beautiful, Anne Lister. 

You’re quite something too! I really hadn’t expected any of this.

Clothes discarded haphazardly on the floor, their bodies pressed together as Anne lay between Ann’s legs. Ann arched her back with some urgency, desperate to be rid of her panties, and for Anne to put that impressive length she’d been concealing under those bulging boxers to good use. Every fibre of Ann’s being ached to be filled completely by this beautiful Alpha. They panted, as they kissed passionately.

When Anne broke away to pepper soft kisses down Ann’s body and over her bra, Ann instinctively reached behind herself and unfastened it. Her breasts sprung free. Anne groaned at the sensation of their breasts touching, their nipples erect and super sensitive. Anne struggled not to blow her load from this sensation alone, it had been a very long time since she’d been even remotely intimate with a gorgeous girl. She could smell Ann’s arousal, and her instincts were screaming at her to take this woman swiftly and claim her as her own.

Anne, please. I need you. I need you inside. Take me.

Anne reached down and ripped Ann’s panties off in one swift movement. Ann visibly bucked off the bed at this action. She could literally feel herself instantly grow wetter at the erotic action. Anne quickly shucked her boxers, revealing her impressive girth and length. Ann’s hand instinctively travelled down, and grasped around Anne’s cock. Yes, she was an impressive Alpha, easily the biggest Ann had ever experienced. 

My God, how have you been hiding that? You are huge!

Any further conversation came to an abrupt halt when Anne’s fingers found Ann’s clit! Ann groaned and writhed on the sheets, hips chasing for more. Unable to delay any longer, Anne swiftly slid two fingers in to Ann. She met with little resistance, since Ann was more than ready for her. Her soaked lips and clenching walls welcomed the digits hungrily. Still with her hand on Anne’s cock, Ann squeezed it and pumped up and down the length, as if willing Anne to fuck her firmly and with abandon.

Anne groaned and stuttered. Her hand movements momentarily stopped, and she froze. Shit! Ann paused too, unsure why their lovemaking had suddenly ceased. The answer became apparent almost immediately, as Anne’s cock gave a couple of quick violent pulses and her cum spurted all over Ann’s hand.

Anne groaned and panted. Dammit! She’d expected to last longer than this, but inexperience and lack of use all these years had regressed her senses to that of a teenager. Her face, already hot and red from the efforts of her ejaculation, beamed even redder and she mumbled a thousand apologies to her lover beneath her. 

Ann pointed out that her cock was still rock hard, and urged her to keep going. She needed to be filled. Quickly, she reached for the bedside draw, and pulled out a condom. Anne quickly grasped the mettle, and rolled on to her back to open the packet. She fumbled, and huffed at this apparently difficult task. 

I’m SO sorry Ann. It’s just… Well. I’ve never actually done this before..

There it was. The admission was out. Anne Lister, probably the oldest known Alpha virgin. 

What? Are you telling me you’ve never slept with anyone before? Where have you been all my life Anne? And with that, Ann reached across and deftly rolled the condom down the length of Anne’s impressive shaft. There really was no time like the present! Anne’s eyes practically bulged out of her head at the prospect of FINALLY popping her cherry. And with the most beautiful girl she thought she’d ever seen too.

Thankfully, Anne’s premature orgasm hadn’t diminished her hardness in the slightest. Her cock stood proudly, crimson tip pulsating, waiting to fulfil its destiny. Her Omega lay back and opened her legs wide, pulling on Anne’s arm with a sense of urgency. As Anne rolled back on top of her lover, her cock head gently bumped against Ann’s centre. They both groaned in unison. Ann’s hips came up to meet Anne, in a frantic attempt to take her length deep within her soaking chasm.

Ann took the initiative; she could sense that Anne was now on new ground and somewhat addled with hormones to think coherently. She gently reached down, grasped Anne’s cock and lined it up with her entrance. 

Fill me, Alpha! 

Anne pressed her hips forward. The tip of her cock pushed gently past Ann’s labia, and then met with considerable tightness. The heat radiating out from her centre quickly overrode Anne’s senses, she knew she probably wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. Ann wrapped her legs around Anne’s waist, and sunk her nails in to Anne’s back. The burn of her nails drove Anne in to a frenzy; she HAD to finish the deed.

Ann took a sharp breath, as the stretch threatened to overwhelm her senses. Anne quickly stalled. Are you okay? Keep going Anne, please don’t stop. I need you.

At this, Anne thrust her hips firmly forward. Ann squealed in surprise! Big Alpha! Panting in shallow breaths, she breathily asked Anne to give her a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. Anne was fully sheathed, and breathing very deeply, crimson faced and desperate not to let herself down again quite so quickly.

After a moment, Ann’s hips came up to meet Anne, signalling the start of their courtship dance. Anne gently withdrew, then thrust in to Ann again, bottoming out with a deep rumbling groan. The sound of this drove her Omega nuts, and she dug her nails in to Anne’s shoulders and back even further, drawing blood in the process. The burn made Anne’s eyes bulge, her mind now primally focussed on the need to fuck, mate, breed.

Anne bent down to kiss Ann. In between pants, she lavished Ann with kisses on her lips, and along her jaw bone. As she kissed down past Ann’s ear, she ghosted her teeth over the site where a mating mark would be left. Ann bucked her hips wildly at this, and begged her Alpha to pump harder.

By now, Ann’s release was rapidly approaching. She’d never come from penetration alone. But this seemed different. This was Anne. Her senses jangled with the anticipation of it. Anne’s chestnut hair hung down past both of their faces, brushing them gently as the Alpha picked up the pace, and found her stride.

Ann! I can’t. Last. Much longer. Need to stop.. 

Anne, my darling. Don’t stop. Come for me. I need you to come in me. Let me feel you.

At that, Anne closed her eyes tightly and felt her cock give two rapid pulses. Red hot seed spurted out of her violently, quickly filling the condom. Driven by this sensation within her, Ann convulsed under Anne. She came with a shout, cunt walls rippling uncontrollably along the length of Anne’s cock. The sheer surprise of this sensation made Anne shoot her seed again, all the while as she gasped for breath and pressed forward like her life depended on it.

Spent and drained, Anne’s arms gave way and she collapsed on top of Ann. As she lay panting, trying to regain her senses, Ann gently lowered her legs, and caressed Anne’s face. She gently kissed Anne’s cheek and ran her hand through Anne’s hair, dampened with the glow from the efforts of their lovemaking.

Anne slowly withdrew and rolled to the side. Ann took a moment to catch her breath. She’d never made love like that before! Nothing had felt quite like that in the past for her. As she gathered her thoughts, she turned her face towards Anne. It was then that she noticed Anne was sobbing gently, tears freely flowing down the Alpha’s cheeks. Between sobs, Anne pulled her close. Anne seemed overwhelmed by what they’d just shared.

Is it always like this?

No, my darling. It’s not. I’ve never come like that before. Mmm. Ann bit her lip, as her clit continued to twitch just from the memory of those few moments ago. 

What’s wrong Anne? Are you okay? Are you not happy? 

I’m fine. It’s just. I… I didn’t know it could be like this. I’ve denied myself for so long Ann. After Mariana died…. 

Her voice trailed off, choked by the gentle sobs as her tears flowed freely. Ann held her, and soothed her. Slowly, she regained her composure, as sleep overwhelmed the lovers, held tightly in each other’s embrace.


	7. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the story?...

Sunlight streamed through the window. Somewhere in the distance, an alarm sounded brashly. Groaning and reaching out, Ann silenced the bloody thing with a resounding thump! She sighed gently as her senses registered the warm, smooth, naked form spooning in to her from behind. Anne had stayed all night. The smell of their lovemaking hung heavy in the room, and Ann knew from the gentle groans and tight hug that Anne was one very satisfied Alpha.

She rolled over to face Anne, to be met by those beautiful soft brown eyes gazing lovingly back at her.

Good morning, beautiful. Anne almost purred the words out. Thank you for last night. It was amazing. You blew my mind. I had no idea…

Ann brought her finger to Anne’s lips, shushing her. She pressed her body closer, and gently found Anne’s lips with her own. Kissing her softly, she slowly rolled Anne on to her back and stretched her leg across Anne’s thighs. Through the night, the condom must have been lost in the sheets somewhere, as Ann looked down to see Anne’s cock rapidly coming back to attention.

No condoms this time. You’re clean. I’m clean. And I’m on birth control. Let me feel you Anne.

The lovers took their time, Anne managing to last significantly longer, despite her senses being somewhat overloaded by the glorious sight of the beautiful woman and her fabulous breasts hovering just above her. She gasped as Ann slid her cock deep within, swiftly taking her entire length in one rapid movement, The heat and sensation of sensitive skin touching skin driving them both to the peak of their orgasms. 

In fact, Anne would probably have lasted slightly longer had Ann not reached down to rapidly strum her own clit frantically, as she rode up and down the length of Anne’s hot, wet shaft. That visual image proved too much for Anne, and she came with a loud grunt and a violent thrust of her hips upwards. Red hot seed shot along her length in great pulses, coating Ann’s walls and instantly making her shudder and convulse in return. Together, they rode out their release, until Ann finally collapsed breathily on to Anne’s chest.

I love you Ann Walker. I’m in love with you. I think I always have been.


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters! Such a blessing. And hardly ever a bother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by the kudos, comments and hits so far, thank you for those. I'd also mentally promised myself that if this little yarn got to 1,000 hits tonight, I'd post the next chapter sooner than planned. So here it is, hope you enjoy :-)

I think anyone who makes you this happy deserves a medal, frankly. You’ve been like a bear with a sore head for years Anne. Getting laid is the best thing that’s happened to you. So I’m quite sure that I’ll like her. So long as she treats you well, we won’t have any problems. Stop worrying!

But of course, Anne couldn’t stop fretting. She’d been rushing around the hall all morning, checking everything and making sure things were ‘just so’. Ann would be here in an hour, and she prayed to the Gods that her sister would approve.

She needn’t have worried. As soon as Ann stepped out her car, and smiled towards Anne, her sister knew this was a good match. She could see it in the way they looked at each other, the way Anne quickly sought out and craved Ann’s embrace. They hugged on the driveway, before Anne took her over to introduce her to Marian.

The introduction went very well, albeit Ann could sense that Marian was a curious sort. She couldn’t exactly put her finger on it. Not quite an Alpha, not quite a Beta, and certainly not an Omega. Later, as she sat snuggled up in Anne’s arms by the fire, and after Marian had made her excuses to leave the two alone for some quality time, she asked Anne about her younger sibling.

Ah well, here’s the thing. She’s an Alpha too. But we Listers are a sensitive sort. Neither of us are your typical brash Alphas. My Aunt was the same, she was a gentle and kind soul. You would have loved her, I’m sure. Marian has never found someone who appreciates her for being her singular self. She doesn’t want to be dominated, but equally she wants to meet her equal and be treated with kindness. Goodness knows, we certainly missed out on anything remotely resembling kindness in our childhoods.

I largely brought Marian up myself. She’s 28 now. Since our Aunt died, we’ve only had each other for company here. Shibden can be quite a lonely place. We don’t see many visitors. And certainly none who’ve ever stayed overnight. Ann chuckled, and squeezed in closer to Anne. As she nuzzled her nose in to Anne’s hair, she gently inhaled the Alpha’s unmistakable scent. Her Alpha. Her Alpha with the soothing voice. She felt she could just lie in her arms, listening to those velvety tones all night. Anne sighed gently, and bent to kiss the forehead of the now sleeping Omega in front of her. They lay like that for an hour or so, until Marian came back in to see if they’d like some cocoa before bed.

Somebody’s tired. Mmm. She had a long shift at the café yesterday and this morning. Charlotte’s struggling with this weather, it must be draining. She’s quite far along now. They said the baby will be here in the Spring, so not long to wait. Anne kissed the beautiful woman in front of her.

Do you want kids Anne? Does Ann want kids? You should have a family together. Kids would suit you both. And I’d love to be an Aunt. Hell! I’d love to be a mother, but how bloody likely is that?

Whoa, steady on. Let’s not get too carried away. Anne lowered her voice, so as not to wake the sleeping Ann in her arms. Truthfully, I’d love to have kids. I know Ann wants them. I want to give her the world, Marian. If she’ll have me… I’m in love with her. I’ve loved her from the moment I met her. That split lip was well worth it!

None of this came as any great surprise to Marian. She’d already heard a graphic blow by blow account of ‘the best sex’ Anne Lister had ever had. When she’d pulled a face and reminded Anne that she’d been a virgin with no previous conquests to compare anything to, Anne simply shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her story, undeterred. But Marian was keen to share her sister’s happiness, and was genuinely pleased that finally she’d found a reason to go on with her life again.

So, the next day, as she sat in the kitchen at Shibden chatting over hot coffee and toast with Ann, she started to tell Ann about their past. Anne had needed to venture into town early, something about a situation at work that had arisen and just couldn’t wait. She’d promised to return just as soon as the issue was dealt with. Ann had sheepishly emerged from their bedroom the next morning, fresh from the hot shower that she hoped had washed away the telltale signs of their frantic lovemaking that very morning.

Marian chatted away about their childhood, and how they’d lost both parents within relatively quick succession of each other. Marian didn’t really remember much about her mother, she’d been so very young when it had all happened. Anne had been there for her, her rock and protector, her big sister.

So when the crash happened and I nearly lost her, it was almost too much to handle. I think I had a breakdown. Anne looked out for me. We came to live with our Aunt when our parents passed, but Anne was the one constant part of my life throughout it all. I couldn’t bear to see her so helpless. They had to remove her spleen, and they did worry whether she’d ever walk again at one point. But thankfully the discs were just badly swollen, although she had to have months of physiotherapy to get her back on her feet again. I assume you knew about the crash?

Yes, Anne mentioned an accident. I saw the scar.

Poor Mariana. Her Fiancée. We were both devastated. Obviously Anne was heartbroken. Wrong place, wrong time. And that bastard got off with not so much as a scratch!

Whatever Marian said next evaporated in to the air. Ann heard none of it. Her mind was reeling at the news that Anne Lister had been engaged before. She’d never mentioned any of this. Fiancée?

Ann put down her coffee mug, and politely made her excuses. She needed some fresh air. She needed to get out. She needed to get away. Her mind raced at a thousand miles per hour. Evidently there had been more to that scar than Anne Lister had been prepared to say. Over and over in her mind, the word fiancée replayed.

.  
.  
.

(phonecall)

Anne! Don’t be angry with me. I might have said too much. I didn’t think. I thought you would have told her about Mariana. Shit! She’s gone for a walk. Okay. I know, I know. I bloody said I was sorry, didn’t I? Well, get back here as soon as you can. Sorry Anne. Fuck!


	9. Love Deserves Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're rapidly approaching the end of this story now, and I already have a few more steamy / filthy episodes in the works... Do let me know what you thought of the A/B/O dynamic, too smutty? It's certainly fun to write (but nerve-wracking to post). Sunday update follows, enjoy!

Anne hastily made her way back to Shibden. Any thoughts she’d had of stopping off to collect some flowers for Ann as a surprise were firmly put to the back of her mind. Damn Marian and her loose lips! She had no right upsetting Ann. She just hoped that Ann would still be at the hall by the time she made it home.

She spotted Ann in the distance, across the expansive garden. Quickly, she parked up, and locked the car. She strode across the lawns towards her love, her insides clenched in turmoil. As she approached, Ann turned and caught her eye. Quietly she stilled, and sat down on one of the garden benches.

Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged before? I would have thought you’d have told me. Of all the things I expected your sister to come out with, that wasn’t one of them. I thought I was your first, Anne?

You were. Oh, you were, my darling. Mariana and I were in love. But we were also naïve enough to think we’d save ourselves until after marriage. Well. That taught me, didn’t it? The crash changed all of that.

Wait. What? Back up a little. Are you saying the same crash that killed Mariana is the one that you were injured in? Anne?

Yes! 

Anne sniffed back a big fat tear, as her eyes filled and reddened. With her head bowed, she slowly sat down on the bench next to Ann. 

I don’t understand. Why didn’t you just tell me all of this? I would have understood. Coming from your sister, it was quite a shock you know.

I couldn’t tell you. I wanted to. But I just couldn’t find the words. I’m so sorry Ann. Please forgive me.

I’m not sure there’s anything to forgive. Why are you beating yourself up? Is this why you’ve never wanted any other relationships up to now? You mean to say you’ve kept yourself chaste for over 20 years because of this? Oh, Anne!

I had to. I couldn’t. I couldn’t face the guilt! I WAS DRIVING THE CAR! I KILLED HER! SHE’S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!

Anne sobbed uncontrollably at that point. Ann pulled her into her arms, and just held her tight, rocking them both back and forth gently until Anne’s sobs subsided.

Some time passed, before Anne had composed herself sufficiently. As she came back to herself, she told Ann how they had been returning from a lovely evening at the opera. A drunk driver coming the opposite direction had ploughed right into them on a bend, sending the car off the road and down a steep ravine. Mariana died at the scene, Anne lay unconscious next to the wreckage for some hours before a passer-by spotted the carnage and alerted the authorities. The drunk driver was found slumped over the wheel of his car a few miles further up the road, without so much as a scratch on him, He’d admitted the accident was his fault, but hadn’t even received a sentence, just a driving ban.

Anne, it wasn’t your fault. All these years, you’ve blamed yourself. You nearly died too. Thank God you didn’t. I’m sure Mariana would have wanted you to go on and live your best life. You evidently loved each other very much. Please Anne, I want you to be happy. 

I am happy Ann. This is the happiest I’ve felt in over 20 years. I don’t want to ever lose this. I don’t want to lose you.

Well then. Can I suggest you get over yourself, open your eyes and see what you now have? Anne, I’m desperate to marry you. I need you in my life. I want to have your children.

Marian watched from the window. She could just make out the two figures in the waning afternoon sunshine. She felt relieved that they were evidently making things right. No harm done. The relief overwhelmed her. So when the tall willowy shape of her sister stood up, then promptly dropped to one knee in front of her love, Marian’s tears overflowed with joy. THIS.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! The final chapter of this little ficlet. Enjoy.

Marian entered Anne’s bedroom to deposit the dry cleaning bag on her bed. She could hear the shower running, and as she glanced across, the bathroom door was ajar. Anne stood in the shower, wet chestnut hair plastered to her broad shoulders and back, her outline visible through the shower stall glass. She’d never seen her sister as happy as she’d been these past 3 months. Marian had been in her element, clucking around the happy couple and their perpetual stream of friends who now regularly visited the hall, all eager to help and assist with the wedding plans. This was going to be quite a day!

As Marian turned to leave the room, she was suddenly aware of Anne’s grunts from the direction of the shower. Her arm visibly jerked back and forth, as her other hand propped herself up against the shower stall. Oops! Realising that she was intruding on a more intimate moment, Marian quickly and quietly turned and left the room.

Cum spattered forcefully against the bathroom tiles. Anne, never having been one to indulge in self gratification all these years, had woken up with the biggest erection of her life to date. She’d struggled to get to sleep the previous night, apart from her love and missing her body heat and those gentle snores. This at Ann’s insistence that it was bad luck to see the bride before the big day. When sleep did eventually come, Anne had dreamt of long beaches, hot sunshine, her gorgeous Wife-to-be’s beautiful bosoms bouncing gently up and down as she deftly rode her cock…

Instantly, she’d known she’d need to take care of ‘things’, if she was expected to survive the entire day next to her beautiful bride in whatever fabulous gown Ann had picked out. Charlotte had let slip that the gown was fairly revealing, and Anne had enjoyed many a mental image of exactly how the outfit might look.

Strange then that the next instant saw her stagger to the toilet and violently throw up! Oh Gods! Her nerves continued to jangle, as Marian tied her bright blue cravat, and helped her with her hair. Finally, she was ready. Resplendent in a beautiful black tuxedo, fitted at the hips and straight in the legs. At Ann’s insistence, her old brogues had been polished to within an inch of their lives, and repurposed as part of her wedding outfit. 

You do look very handsome Anne. Here, I want you to have this. Marian handed her a box. It was their father’s pocket watch, one of the few things Marian had managed to hang on to, as their immediate family had swooped in and helped deconstruct the family home around them both when their parents had passed.

Anne needn’t have worried. The big day went off without a hitch. Her Bride was truly beautiful, the sight of her in her backless ivory dress had been too much for Anne, and she’d spent most of the service dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief and generally sobbing happy tears throughout. Marian had also been in floods of tears, joyous at seeing her sister so happy. Finally. 

In the small hours of the following morning, and after lots of dancing, drinking and merriment, Anne Lister lay with her love spooned in her arms. Their bodies still connected, where Anne had finally shared her knot and tied them both together. She nuzzled Ann’s neck over the spot where a fresh mating bite now lay, grateful for the dull ache that reminded her of her own fresh bite received in return. Anne tightened her grip around her Wife’s waist, and gently stroked her abdomen, quietly praying to herself that her virile seed was now working its magic deep within. 

Her Love. Her Everything. Her Mate.

Worth The Wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the A/B/O dynamic. A curious 'prequel sequel' is already under construction, and I may have already written the honeymoon chapter(s) :-) I hope to post a continuation of this story very soon.


End file.
